mm8bdmfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man V Weapon Pack
Item/Weapon Name: Mega Man V Weapon Pack Creator: King Yamato (Sprite rotations and colors made by Chimera Man) Modifies: Nothing, but they can be given out by an additional PWAD. Last Version: Version II Forum Link: http://www.cutstuff.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=28&t=2055 Description The Mega Man V Weapon Pack is a weapon pack for Mega Man 8-Bit Deathmatch that includes all the weapons present on the Game Boy Mega Man game, Mega Man V. Each weapon sprite was colored with their official art colors, which could be wrong should Capcom release a colored version of the Mega Man V game. Weapons as ordered on the image: Grab Buster Grab Buster is Mercury's weapon from Mega Man V. It looks like a yellow spark. The Grab Buster is fast and when it hits an opponent, it will attempt to return to the shooter and heal him, allowing for a health drain effect. However, its damage output is weak and its main use is to gain health rather than fragging. Bubble Bomb Bubble Bomb is Venus's weapon from Mega Man V. It looks like a white bubble. The Bubble Bomb is very hard to hit as it will boomerang back and forth horizontally, not allowing much distance to be covered, plus, it will float up, making ground based enemies even harder to hit. It will go up if it hits a horizontal wall and will roll along the ceiling if it can't float anymore. However, the Bubble Bomb houses incredible strength, it can deal up 80 damage if it hits. Spark Chaser Spark Chaser is Terra's weapon from Mega Man V. It looks like a green beam. The Spark Chaser is a fast laser that tracks opponents when launched. It will stop after a certain while, then start tracking again. This weapon can hit multiple opponents and is very strong, it can hit one opponent more than one time. However, you cannot aim it yourself, it will always try to track opponents by itself. Photon Missile Photon Missile is Mars's weapon from Mega Man V. It looks like a missile with blue coating and a yellow head. The Photon Missile only gains speed some time after being launched. This means it can be used as a small time trap. It goes very fast after launching, ripping through enemies and it is very powerful. However, you cannot aim it vertically, Photon Missiles can only go in a straight line, meaning you can avoid them by height variation. Electric Shock Electric Shock is Jupiter's weapon from Mega Man V. It looks like a thunder beam. The Electric Shock is a melee weapon, it is very strong, and can instant kill most opponents. However, its range means you need to get very close to the opponent before attempting to strike. Black Hole Black Hole is Saturn's weapon from Mega Man V. It looks like a black hole. The Black Hole is probably the most powerful weapon of the pack. It has a wide area attack that is very strong and it shoots out some projectiles that can hit opponents behind walls. Opponents that touch the Black Hole itself will take severe damage and probably award you a frag. However, it takes a while to set it up, so enemies can see it coming, drains a lot of weapon energy and you cannot use a weapon until it explodes. Deep Digger Deep Digger is Uranus's weapon from Mega Man V. It looks like a squared rock. The Deep Digger is a weapon that has two steps: first it grabs a rock from the ground, then it shoots this rock forward. When the rock hits a wall, floor or ceiling, it will split into four small rocks that goes on the opposite direction of the main shot. However, the Deep Digger needs some time to prepare for its shot. Salt Water Salt Water is Neptune's weapon from Mega Man V. It looks like a water ball. The Salt Water splits into three smaller water balls when it hits a wall, floor or ceiling. The main projectile is stronger than the smaller ones, although hitting with all 3 smaller water shots will deal more damage. The split effect can be used for trick shots and for hitting oppoenents that are spread about. However, this weapon is tricky to hit directly, as it arcs up when shot. Break Dash Break Dash is Pluto's weapon from Mega Man V. It looks like a purple strike. The Break Dash is simply a buster shot when uncharged, however, after charging it, you'll be able to dash forward, damaging and bypassing any opponent on your way. It has a good damage output and can be used to traverse areas quickly. However, the Break Dash needs to charge before using its dash version, and it is hard to use since you will need to shoot yourself through your opponent, potentially taking a shot before you can hit with the dash. Category:User Created Expansions